


Aren't Vampires Allergic to Silver..?

by goblinbastard



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinbastard/pseuds/goblinbastard
Summary: After their time at Yumenosaki, Rei and Madara have settled into a comfortable routine. That's disrupted when Madara asks an important question.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Aren't Vampires Allergic to Silver..?

Tonight, at first, seemed like the end to another average day. Like on most nights, Rei picked up takeout on his way home. Madara had two plates and glasses of red wine waiting for him. 

As they eat, Madara rants about his day, his hands flying in exaggerated gestures. Rei used to find this high energy intolerable, but in his old age, he’s grown fond. “Rei-san, are you listening?”  
Rei blinks, realizing he’s become distracted by his own thoughts, and not heard Madara.   
“Honestly Rei-san, pay attention! You’re missing the important details!”   
Rei chuckles. “Honestly, sometimes I think we’re like an old married couple.” Not thinking much of the comment, he goes back to eating.   
The room gets unusually quiet, and Rei looks up from his meal. Instead of being met with boisterous confidence, he sees uncharacteristic anxiety.

“Is that something you’d want? I mean, to get married. In the future! Not like right now. I know your career is super important and- Actually you know what just forget I said anything Rei-san. Hahaha Anyw-”  
“Madara.”  
He stops.  
Rei takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he’s about to say.

“Yes, I’d like to marry you. Not this very moment, but in the future, yes.”

  
Madara looks dumbstruck. He shoots out of his seat, and Rei winces as the chair makes an awful screech against the wood floor.   
“I’ll be right back” He yells over his shoulder, already running into their shared bedroom.  
Rei waits patiently, smiling fondly as he hears Madara rummaging through their room.

Finally, Madara reemerges with a hand behind his back. Rei raises his eyebrow, and Madara shows Rei the tiny, black box in his hand. He opens it to show a simple, silver ring.   
The hand that isn't holding the box goes to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck. “I got this after our first date. I just didn’t think you’d ever want it..” Madara whispers.  
Rei slowly presents his hand to Madara, and Madara pulls the ring out, throwing the box over his shoulder.   
“Ah hold on Rei-san! This is silver!! Is that ok for you to w-”  
“Madara, just put the damn ring on.”  
And he does. It fits perfectly, and when Rei’s eyes meet Madara’s, the sheer devotion in his expression is enough to bring tears to Rei’s.

Madara stands and walks back to his seat across from Rei. He sits and picks his chopsticks back up. “This is really good,” he says casually. Rei follows his lead and they finish their meal.

* * *

“So.....” Madara starts once the dishes have been done and they’re lounging on the couch. “Should we wait till the honeymoon or..?”

Rei snorts. “You’re the worst.” but he doesn’t push Madara off. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cue weird vampire ritual wedding in the middle of the night.* 
> 
> I know this is short but thanks for reading!


End file.
